Lore Figures
Rogue Lineage's lore characters and their respective stories/deeds. Dev Lore Figures : Lannis, Father of Lies * Created numerous curses, a repellent to those curses, and created the cameos - in order to spite the gods (in comparison to their seraphs) with his power/intellect/mortality. Castellan. Pontiff Ratriel Ecclesiata * Leader of the Healing Church, Ecclesiata. Hellbent on eradicating the Prince of Cures from existence. Seraph. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NqH1YnLwyHeCOB1JyYnTnrjFcFQrHfQbKI2IYkLNhCw/edit?usp=sharing Runemaster Eldin * Created a method of harvesting someone's soul without destroying it. Leader of the oath breaking sigil knights, known as 'Wraith Knights'. Ivastiel (Deceased) * Previously with the purpose of doing a 'mass recall' of weapons, Lastiel was killed by Kalvey. Tal * The Manager of Time. ---> Mayor Pinky * Missing leader of Scroomville. His presence has long been lost, since the 'meteor' crashed upon Scroomville. He can be recognized by his pink-head appearance. Other Lore Figures : Prince of Cures * https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NqH1YnLwyHeCOB1JyYnTnrjFcFQrHfQbKI2IYkLNhCw/edit?usp=sharing Earl Carris of Monsters * Responsible for the creation and the introduction of monsters into our mortal plane. * While Ardor can be said to be the progenitor of some of the worlds first dark creatures, with their creations came a barrier from Solan. * Carris through unknown means was able to create tears in this barrier, allowing monsters never before seen to enter our world. Big Hoss * Peak of mortal strength, Big Hoss is the paragon of a mortals physical power. Became the champion of leviathan Sunaikinti after defeating his former one and developed a new fighting style with the leviathans bestowed power. Ventured to the unknown to seek worthy foes to challenge after passing down his teachings to one of his random students. * Was famous for his McChicken diet plan Lord Cain Malkavian, the Frozen Heart * https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ucujkmfyejQDNUiL8IVLCUiS8KGlbAkKNBK_HJkOBGA/edit Lord Sukari ___ , First King Of The Storm * https://docs.google.com/document/d/1e0p6prCfe6culJdNYG0iYsqttySGo3V_LUpGXlcguxo/edit Midir Ecclesiata, the Dullahan King * https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F4QO1u6lkw8iGEkki-RVNnc0nwo9LS6q08Xn7LsWL78/edit?usp=sharing Roy Haru, The Hero * https://docs.google.com/document/d/1d1SQxzYzIqCBloouz8uAxauExCEYSearMrbjUJJvupI/edit?usp=sharing Enibras * Leads the Legion of Abyss Walkers. Does not tolerate servants of Solan. Takes his coffee black, no sugar; a beverage preference picked up by local Kasparan roasteries and coined "The All-Dark." Ya'alda * The Needle God, hailing from the Unknown. Takes you to Khei, if you are deemed worthy. Very evil. Solan * The God of Order and Subjugation, he is revered by the Sigil Knight Order and individuals across Gaia. To many, he represents a beacon of hope and to others, he is nothing more than an oppressor of freedom. Ardor * The God of Chaos and Freedom, the one who commands the Abyss Walkers that wreck havoc across Gaia and the one who frees his followers of the chains of servitude. He is both a fighter for ones freedom and a being that lets loose monsters upon the realm. Altum * The God of Evil and Malice, Altum is the being responsible for bringing forth the scourges that are known as Wraith Knights onto the world. Besides his very own knights and followers that preach his ideals of evil. He is the one who rules over his plane, known only as the Abyss. A domain that is a mockery of our own; ruined and destroyed and filled with horrors of the deep.